


Making a Scene

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: It's always good to have a Slytherin on one's side.





	Making a Scene

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2018 fest.   
>  Day Three prompt(s) used: Lady in Red/ Electric  
> Pairing: Pansy/Hermione  
> Kink: Sex Toys
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Making a Scene

~

“You and Parkinson?” Ginny shook her head. “It’s hard to believe. You’re both so…different.” 

Hermione smiled. “Two months ago I would have agreed with you, but then we met up at Club Electric and, well, she changed my mind.” 

“Your mind?” Placing a glass of lemonade in front of Hermione, Pansy leaned close to her. “Oh, baby, I changed your _world_. Admit it.” 

“And she’s so humble, too,” Hermione drawled, rolling her eyes. 

“Yes, I can tell.” Ginny chuckled. “Well, no matter how it happened, you both look happy, so congratulations. Although I’m not sure how Ron will take it.” 

Hermione stiffened, and as Ginny wandered off, Pansy settled next to Hermione on the sofa. “Relax. Breathe.” 

“I am.” Hermione exhaled. “I just don’t want there to be a scene, you know?” 

Pansy shrugged. “I don’t mind making scenes. They can be fun.” 

Hermione snorted. “I sometimes think it’s a miracle we’re together. We are so opposite!” 

Pansy waved a hand. “Opposites attract and all that. Anyway, I can’t believe you didn’t tell Weasley the actual story of how we got together.” 

“Are you mad?” Hermione asked. “I’m never telling anyone that story.” 

“Why not? I’ve told all my friends.” 

Gasping, Hermione stared at her. “You haven’t!” 

Pansy’s lips curved into a sly smile. “No?”

“Pansy!” 

Pansy laughed. “Fine. I haven’t. But only because I’m not sure how to explain the way you showed up looking amazing in that red dress, and how, ten minutes later, we were in the loo, with you using a dildo on me.” She raised an eyebrow. “Do your friends know you keep sex toys in your purse?”

Hermione eyed the door and began chewing on her bottom lip. “They know I’m…resourceful.” 

“I’ll say.” Pansy hummed. “Do you have anything fun in there now?” 

“No!” Hermione looked around. “I wouldn’t bring anything like that here to dinner at the Burrow!” 

“Shame,” murmured Pansy. “I was going to suggest we disappear upstairs for a few minutes. It would take the edge off, relax you a bit.” 

“We can’t! And I’m relaxed.” 

“Sure we can. And you so are not.” Pansy winked. “Anyway, just because you may not have thought ahead doesn’t mean I didn’t.” Reaching into her pocket, she began to pull something out. 

“Merlin!” Hermione grabbed her hand, pulling her off the sofa and towards the stairs. “I’m, er, giving Pansy a quick tour! We’ll be right back.” 

“All right, dear,” said Molly, blinking. “But dinner will be ready in five minutes.” 

“We’ll be right back,” Pansy assured her as Hermione steered her out of the room. 

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Hermione hissed as she dragged Pansy into the upstairs bathroom. “If anyone hears us—”

“Pfft.” Pansy waved her hand. “There. Privacy Charm.” 

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Nice. I’m not familiar with that one. Did they teach you that in Unspeakable school? It looks like a combination of—Oof!” 

Snorting, Pansy walked Hermione backwards until she was leaning against the sink. “We’re not here to discuss charms, baby, we’re here to fuck. Keep your eyes on the prize.” 

“I was just—”

“I know what you were doing.” Smirking, Pansy reached into her pocket, pulling out Hermione’s favourite Ben Wa balls. “And just for that, you’re going to have to keep these in all through dinner.” 

“Pansy!” 

“Shh.” Leaning in, Pansy kissed her, and within moments Hermione was kissing her back, moaning into her mouth as Pansy reached up under her skirt to slide a couple of fingers past her lacy knickers and straight into her already wet cunt. 

Hermione spread her legs, riding Pansy’s fingers, gasping as Pansy’s thumb circled her clit. Breath hitching, Hermione was soon shaking and coming, clinging to Pansy. 

“Good?” Pansy whispered. 

“Mmm.” Hermione smiled lazily. “I owe you.” 

“You do.” Pansy smirked, and before Hermione could react, she had the Ben Wa balls in her palm and had slipped them inside Hermione. 

“No!” Hermione cried. 

“Yes,” countered Pansy. “You owe me, remember?” 

“How am I going to—?”

“Shh,” Pansy whispered against her lips. “You can do it. And concentrating on keeping them in will take your mind off Weasley and any scene he may make.” 

Hermione closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against Pansy’s. “Well, it should certainly do that. Although, what if he yells?” 

“Pfft.” Pansy kissed her tenderly. “If he yells, I’ll yell back louder. Trust me, no one out argues a Slytherin.” 

Hermione laughed. “Good thing I have one on my side then, I guess.” 

“Exactly,” said Pansy, steering her towards the door. “Exactly.” 

~


End file.
